1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of appliance latch mechanisms and more particularly to a latch mechanism having a catch member which may be actuated between first and second longitudinal and transverse dimensions for latching and sealing an appliance door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art latch mechanisms indicate a continuing search for linkage systems which will efficiently convert rotary handle movement to linear catch movement to effectively latch and seal the door of an appliance such as a dishwasher.
Eckerle in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,320 discloses a latch which includes a tab movable in a slot to draw the door toward the cabinet. A pin moves in a pair of arcuate slots in the frame and in the catch to convert rotary movement of the handle to linear movement of the tab and latch member in the slot as the handle is rotated.
Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,313 utilizes a driving link pivotally connected to the latching element at one end and to the operating lever at the other end to move the bolt in response to movement of the operating lever.
Guth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,677 uses a slot and pin arrangement to rotate the catch behind the strike and then to pull the door closed.
All of these prior art latches disclose linkage systems having various rigid moving parts. In a preferred embodiment of the instant invention a unitary latch catch member effectively expands and contracts longitudinally and transversely in response to rotation of the handle to concurrently latch and pull the door to a sealing position.